


Underneath Me

by 37054ljH



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Action, Anti-Hero, Badass Reader, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, Reader dies, Sort-of sequel to Bloodstained Trust, Tragedy, firing squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH





	Underneath Me

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This wasn't part of the plan.

But even still, it happened.

Rika and the others had been fighting Takano Miyo and her goons for hours, hoping that they could overcome them and change their fates. However, while they had been able to handle themselves alright, that was about to turn against them.

Until (Y/N) (L/N), the infamous girl with dead eyes, showed up.

Takano and her lackeys didn't know what hit them until it was too late. A blur zoomed past them, and screams of pain erupted from some of the men who were near the blur as blood erupted from their chests. Stunned, Takano turned to see more and more of her men dying from this strange blur.

Then, it stopped, revealing (Y/N) (L/N), her cold eyes set on Takano.

Takano glared at her. "Do you realize what you've done girl?"

"In case you are blind Takano Miyo, I've just rid the world of some scum," (Y/N) answered just as coldly, pointing her bloody machetes at the blonde.

Takano snarled, but then smirked. "Then you are the blind one girl, for you didn't even seem to realize the reinforcements all around you."

To prove her point, the clicking of rifles sounded from every direction. (Y/N) calmly looked around, indeed seeing reinforcements. However, she clearly wasn't afraid, as she returned her eyes to Takano, her eyes ever indifferent.

"Then let us see who can really dance to the beat of war," she said, before pulling out her own pistols and shooting at the soldiers near her.

Many went down, but others began to shoot, a few hitting (Y/N) in the abdomen. Crying out in pain, (Y/N) turned to face them, shooting them dead as she continued to fight despite her wounds.

As she continued to cut down enemies left and right, more and more bullets entered her frail body, but even still she kept fighting, until she managed to reach Takano.

"Retreat!" Takano ordered her remaining men, seeing they wouldn't stand a chance against this girl. "I repeat, retreat!" No one questioned their boss, and they soon left without another shot from their guns.

Seeing the threat diminished, (Y/N) began to shake, the pain coming to her as she dropped her weapons, collapsed onto her knees, and lay sprawled on the ground as blood began to pool around her.

"(L/N)-san!" Keiichi cried out, much to the surprise of the others as he hurried over to the fallen girl. He stumbled on the way there, but manged to reach (Y/N)'s fallen form as he gathered her wounded body into his arms.

Seeing her like this, Keiichi never thought (Y/N) (L/N) would be so...helpless.

"Hey, hang in there (L/N)-san...hey, (L/N)-san!" (Y/N) opened her ever-dulled eyes, which, while gazing up at him, wasn't looking at him.

"Don't you die! Don't you dare die (L/N), you hear me?!"

By now, everyone else crowded around Keiichi and (Y/N), the latter soon coming to her senses.

"Y-You are all...fools...for attempting this," (Y/N) wheezed, coughing soon after. Blood leaked from her mouth.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Rika asked, staring at the older girl with confusion.

(Y/N) took a huge gulp of air before answering, "You know as well as I...little witch...that you would die attempting this. Did you not? S-S-She warned you o-of this...after all."

Rika's eyes widened a faction, but she immediately stopped herself. Now wasn't the time or the place to ask questions like that.

It truly was better if the others were kept in the dark about Hanyu. (Y/N) already knew too much about her.

(Y/N) moaned in pain, regaining the others' worried attention, before her eyes slowly opened again, once again shocking the team of how different they looked; they were...softer, more admiring.

"B-But...I have to admit...that what you...what you did...was fearless of you," (Y/N) breathed out. "Even when you knew...t-the outcome...you decided to go with it. You've...grown. H-H-How brave...and...and foolish of you."

"You were just as foolish, (Y/N) (L/N), for coming here as well, now you will die because of it," Rika reminded her.

"I know that..." (Y/N) replied, before she whimpered. Tears began to pool around the corners of her eyes, showing them all how much pain she was in.

"This can't...you idiot!" Keiichi cursed at the girl in his arms, watching as she glanced up at him.

"How strange..." she whispered, "that after all this time...you, K-Keiichi Mae...bara, would trust someone like me...You are a...a strange...boy, b-b-but I-I...l-like it."

"(Y/N)?!" Keiichi didn't know why this was affecting him so much, but it was.

"I-I'm sorry." (Y/N) smiled weakly as the remaining light faded from her eyes. "But thank...y-y-you..."

With that, (Y/N) breathed her last breath, her head falling limp to the side as she finally succumbed to her wounds. 

Clenching his teeth, Keiichi managed to withhold the scream that threatened to escape past his lips as he brought (Y/N) into an embrace, not caring if her blood got into his clothes.

"Why (Y/N)? Why would you follow us? What was your point for coming here?" Keiichi asked, despite knowing he would never receive an answer as he began to sob, because it was there that he, and the girls, realized something.

They didn't know (Y/N). Not one, single, bit.


End file.
